


chasing the sun, reaching the sky

by commovente



Series: SASO2016: bonus round 4 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commovente/pseuds/commovente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slow mornings towards bright places with even brighter people.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>oikawa’s breath is slight against him, the car swerving as he does, the barest tilt of an axis calling for iwaizumi’s hands back to the steering wheel. <i>better safe than sorry,</i> his mom’s voice whispers in his head, followed immediately by another voice, not his mom’s but just as familiar, equally known: <i>but you know, iwa-chan, there’s nothing sorrier than just playing it safe. </i><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	chasing the sun, reaching the sky

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for SASO2016, bonus round 4: quotes. the original prompt is [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=6837368#cmt6837368).
> 
> also i haven't written iwaoi for forever, so here's hoping muscle memory remembers them as well as i hope...

the road falls away slow and easy, borrowed wheels along time-worn road. scenery slips by the car’s windows from all sides, ever-changing: residential neighbourhoods blurring into grassy fields, the world a purple cloud painted soft and sleeping in predawn light. oikawa’s snoring beside him, head bumping on the window, cheeks leaning against the glass, warm skin on smooth, clear light. reaching out towards him, iwaizumi’s fingers grasp for the back of oikawa’s shirt, tug him back from the window until he’s tucked between iwaizumi’s neck and shoulder instead.

oikawa’s breath is slight against him, the car swerving as he does, the barest tilt of an axis calling for iwaizumi’s hands back to the steering wheel. _better safe than sorry,_ his mom’s voice whispers in his head, followed immediately by another voice, not his mom’s but just as familiar, equally known: _but you know, iwa-chan, there’s nothing sorrier than just playing it safe._

iwaizumi snorts, oikawa curling closer to him at the sound, letting loose a snore of his own, fluffy hair whispering against iwaizumi’s neck, feather-light, impossible to ignore. as if he would anyway. as if he would even try. like iwaizumi has any other reason to drive past the dark, chasing a sunrise still hours away, engine whirring down minutes at his feet, oikawa at his side, voice still in his head despite everything else, because of everything else.

 

 

_“hey, iwa-chan, did you know? aoba castle’s only a few hours from home. i’ve never been, though.”_

_“yeah? it’s pretty nice. up on the mountain and all; you could even catch the sun rising if you get there early enough.”_

_“and how early is early, iwa-chan, you don’t even wake up for your alarm anymore —”_

 

 

time flows smoother but not faster when iwaizumi’s the only one awake, catching itself on bumps in the road, stilling ever moment oikawa blinks into view from the rearview mirror, seconds to minutes to hours blurring into a singular line of togetherness, stretching out and on, endless togethers along the finite road.

and he called it a mountain but truthfully the castle’s built more like a plateau than anything else, rising up from solid foundations to overlook the rest of the world. still, iwaizumi’s never climbed a mountain yet so here is as good a place to start as any. the castle’s walls were torn down long before either of them were born but the place still stands, structures built and rebuilt and remembered, somewhere to visit, somewhere to visit other places from, even if only by sight.

oikawa wakes up after they reach the parking lot but before iwaizumi can slide the car into place in one of the slots. there’s no telltale giveaway for his presence except for the lack of any sign at all, no difference between oikawa, sleeping, and oikawa, awake. oikawa dreams through everything anyway, heart in his hands and his hands everywhere else, restless and moving and reaching.

he slides his hand over oikawa’s head once he parks, runs fingers through oikawa’s hair not nearly hard enough for him to react but for long enough that he does anyway, blinking open without preamble to smile up at iwaizumi and say, “we’re here.”

“you certainly know when to wake up,” iwaizumi allows.

“well,” oikawa hums, “i can’t help it. iwa-chan’s the best at letting other people have it easy.”

iwaizumi snorts, smile jolted from him without realising.

“unfortunately, i can’t say the same for you.” he bops oikawa’s forehead before unlocking the car doors, stepping out with hands at his pockets, a castle before him and oikawa beside him, matching him stride for stride, hands swinging from side to side, lighting up the way.

“really? but where else could you have learned it from, iwa-chan!”

“i,” iwaizumi says, “could say the same for you.”

their upward pursuit for the sunrise is loud and stumbling and iwaizumi feels smaller than he’s ever been, seeing the same things with fresh eyes, opened up to watch for dawn. smaller, but not necessarily younger, oikawa skipping two steps ahead just like always, pointing out places iwaizumi remembered and places he doesn’t, keeps talking even when iwaizumi catches up to him and his mouth doesn’t move at all.

he doesn’t need it — hands stretched out to the sky and fingers following the path of the clouds, oikawa has never needed words for iwaizumi to hear his voice all the same: _keep going, keep going, no stopping until it’s —_

“over, huh.”

“hmm?” oikawa turns to face him, arms still spread for the sky. “what’s up, iwa-chan?”

“nah, it’s not really anything.”

“really, iwa-chan, what did i say about always keeping things in — oh.”

iwaizumi blinks and oikawa says it again, breathes out _oh_ and then he’s there, by iwaizumi, hand in hand and tugging him to the very edge of the plateau, looking out where the sun stretches up from the horizon. when oikawa speaks again the words fall freely, like laughter: “it’s brighter than i thought.”

“it’s been bright all this time,” iwaizumi points out, eyes on oikawa.

there’s surprise on oikawa’s face, but recognition, too, twined together with affection and pride and wonder.

“maybe it has been,” oikawa says, and he’s still watching the sun but he’s listening to iwaizumi, too. “i suppose you’d know it best, right? i always said you woke up before anyone else.”

iwaizumi laughs. “you said the exact opposite, actually.”

“did i?” iwaizumi nods once, twice, lets his head move up to watch the dawn, too. he still feels oikawa’s attention turn to him even if he doesn’t see it, though. “well, lucky you know what i mean anyway.”

“guess i learned it from you,” iwaizumi says just as he faces oikawa again, just to see him looking back before smiling, but then oikawa’s been smiling all along, now reaching up for iwaizumi’s cheeks, too, holding on to his. iwaizumi rests his fingers along oikawa’s jaw, not pushing but reminding: “oikawa — you’ll miss the rest of sunrise like this.”

“i thought i caught it already,” oikawa answers, but he lets his head turn, lets iwaizumi’s fingers follow when he does.

“the real question,” oikawa continues, “is where you’ve been looking at this whole time, iwa-chan.”

oikawa’s hands leave iwaizumi’s face but iwaizumi doesn’t move, still feels warm, still feels rooted where he stands.

“isn’t it obvious?”

“yes, but maybe i just want you to say it again.”

and iwaizumi really will miss the rest of sunrise like this, but oikawa wasn’t lying when he said they already caught it — from the edge of the sky to the bottom of the earth, everywhere a brightness seeping out and sinking in, light on light on light. 

“maybe i just wanted you to say you were listening,” iwaizumi says, and oikawa’s turning back to look at him but iwaizumi’s hand catches the movement before it can finish, turns his own face to where oikawa’s looking, their car bouncing sun off its silhouette, shadows pointing back to the road, leading out and away, continuing on from where they came and where they go from here.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
